


The Legend of the Phoenix

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Characters are OCs, Gen, Short Story, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: A short story about persistence, hope, and staying true to yourself.
Kudos: 2





	The Legend of the Phoenix

Long ago, there was a girl named Phoenix who lived in the forest. She had fiery red hair and bright, yellow eyes. Phoenix wanted nothing more than to fly. She longed to soar high above the trees with the birds.

Each day, she’d go to the village shrine and pray that she might one day gain her wings. Almost everyone in the village would laugh at her, because her wish was so childish to them. They’d tell her to grow up and forget her wish. But Fiona was the only one who wouldn’t laugh. Fiona was Phoenix’s only friend, and they had grown so close they were like sisters. Phoenix was thankful for her friend because it made it easier to ignore everyone else. She didn’t know what she’d do if her friend turned on her too.

On Phoenix’s 16th birthday, when she went to the shrine to pray, the goddess of nature, Phoebe, heard her prayer. She had been watching over Phoenix since she was merely a day old. She knew that Phoenix wanted a set of wings more than anything in the world. So, she went to the council and asked if she could grant Phoenix’s wish. After much deliberation, the council granted her permission. Phoebe thanked them then went back to her shrine post.

Phoebe appeared in front of her in the form of a spirit. Phoenix was shocked but immediately bowed in greeting. Phoebe smiled and asked what kind of wings she’d like. Phoenix took a moment to think before deciding to ask for a set of large white wings. The goddess nodded with a smile and disappeared in a bright white flash.

When Phoenix opened her eyes, she didn’t feel any different. Disappointed, she went to the lake and sat on the shore. She looked at her reflection and couldn’t believe her eyes. She had a set of large, feathery, pure white wings. She carefully stretched her wings and felt them move with ease. She felt extremely giddy and knew what she had to do.

She backed up a ways then took a running leap into the air and braced herself for the worst. She half-expected to come crashing down into the lake. Instead, she felt herself glide on the wind current as if she’d been flying for years. She flew back to the village and landed gracefully in front of her hut. All the people in the village were astounded that she had actually gotten her wish; and they not only respected her but commended her determination as well.

Phoenix lived her life happily from that day on, helping people look for lost things in the forest and flying in the clouds. She still visited the shrine every day; not to wish for something, but to thank Phoebe for her gift.

**The End**


End file.
